Mystic Messenger High School AU
by Sweet'N'Fabulous
Summary: Follow Sora Asuka and her friends Michiko Umezawa and Tsukiku Asashina as they meet new people and form new relationships with their classmates. What will happen when they meet the members of 'RFA', a club which helps organize charity events for the school? And it seems...one of their members is stalking Sora! (Slow-build relationships)
1. Chapter 1: A Hiss-understanding

**Mystic Messenger High-School AU**

 **Chapter 1:** A Hiss-understanding (Of Uncatfurable Catclusions).

"Wait so...you're saying _that's_ the boy that's always following you around?"

"Michiko-senpai keep your voice down! And don't _look_ at him!" I grabbed her head and ducked down, a blush covering my cheeks as I used my free hand to fidget with my skirt, Michiko laughed and gently removed my hand from her head.

"Haha! Sorry, sorry! But I wanted to know more about the infamous boy who's got a crush on our precious Sora-chan~! Right, Tsukiko?" Michiko nudged Tsukiko by her side, who simply nodded while she sipped her strawberry milk.

Michiko Umezawa, Tsukiko Asashina and Sora Asuka. We had all been friends since childhood and stuck together through our education. Michiko and Tsukiko were older than me by a year, but that was okay, this year I could finally join them in school again! Michiko is a very charismatic girl with luscious red hair and green eyes, it's very uncommon where we come from so it makes her fairly popular with boys. Not that she minds, she's very down to earth but she loves being the centre of attention. Tsukiko has dark skin, short brown hair and dark brown eyes, she is stoic but very strong, and when she threatened a group of girls for bullying our group there were rumors going around that she was in a gang. But we knew she is very kind and encouraging with her small, gentle smiles even though she may not say much.

And then there's me, Sora Asuka. There's nothing particularly interesting about me, not like my friends anyway. I'm not charming like Michiko or strong like Tsukiku. I have medium length brown hair and yellow eyes, and I have a yellow star clip in my hair to keep my fringe away from my face. My older sister actually got it for me, but she passed away some time ago and it reminds me of her. I love my cat, Mushi, reading Astrology books and visiting the planetarium in town. I like to read manga and watch cartoons, visiting my grandparents' house in the country and looking through my dad's telescope with him at night.

Michiko, Tsukiku and I were sitting in our classroom together eating lunch when I spotted a boy who I had seen on multiple occasions, including while I was walking home, peeking into the classroom. Noticing how flustered I became Michiko followed my gaze and realized who I was looking at. She knew of him because I had brought him up more than once on whether or not I should call the police on him.

I pouted and grumbled, "No way does that boy have a crush on me. He's just a creepy stalker." Tsukiku nodded along while Michiko turned to look at him again.

"He's really unique looking isn't he? It's not really hard to spot him, I'm surprised he hasn't thought we've noticed by now…" Michiko mused.

"He's one of those twins, right? That hangs out in that group?" Tsukiku mumbled with her straw still in her mouth, and though she hadn't given names we knew who she was talking about and nodded.

Though they weren't particularly infamous in anyway, the entire school knew of them. A group of students known for making charity events in the school called the 'RFA'. Saeyoung Choi or 'Seven' to his friends was apart of that group with his brother Saeran Choi, along with Jumin Han, future heir of C&R International, Hyun Ryu or 'Zen', the most popular guy in school and apart of the Theatre Club along with Michiko (they are friends and Zen chats with us occasionally when his fangirls are looking for him elsewhere), Jaehee Kang, most prominently the founder of Zen's fan club, apparently assistant of Jumin for some reason or another and Yoosung Kim, valedictorian and vice-president of the Student Council.

"Shouldn't you report him Sora..?" Michiko leaned in and continued, "I mean, all joking aside...if this guy is making you uncomfortable you should tell the principal about it. Or do you want us to teach him a lesson about manners?" At this Michiko's mirthful disposition hardened, both she and Tsukiku could be teasing but they were also protective of our friendship as was I.

"N-no! There's no need for that, I'm sure when he realizes that I'm not all that special he'll just go away!" I waved my hands in front of me as a way to diffuse their thoughts, they gave me a disbelieving stare but with a 'Well, If you say so…' Thankfully they changed the topic.

I folded my hands over my lap and sighed, I felt I was trying to convince myself of that more than them.

~8~

 _Waaah?! Another one?_

I blinked and stared incredulously at yet another note placed inside my shoe locker. Ever since that guy started following me, these notes would appear on top of my bento boxes when I turn away or in my shoe locker. It would be sweet if they weren't so _strange_.

 _Your hair that shine magnificently in the light makes me want to kiss it~ 3_

 _I just want to pick you up and run around and around and around with you in my arms!_

 _If I bit your ear would you purr~? ^^_

Seriously was this guy some kind of pervert?! I couldn't take much more of this!

I frowned as I exited the school, Michiko said she had to help out for Theatre Club and Tsukiku went with her but they insisted I return home. So I decided to chuck out that note and be on my way when I noticed something strange.

Usually Mushi would be waiting for me outside the gate but she wasn't there today, where did she go?

"Mushi? Mushi! Where did you go?" I went around the school first and called for her, I didn't have to call for long when I heard a distressed cry that was no doubt Mushi,

"Mushi!" I called out again, more worry in my voice as I ran to where I heard her meow and stopped at the side of the school building. There was a boy crouching and hugging Mushi to his chest, rubbing his face in her fur and...nibbling her neck?!

"What the hell are you doing to my cat?!" I cried and ran over to him, instinctively hitting him with my book-bag, which made him fall back with a yelp and release Mushi. The poor kitty jumped and ran but I didn't go after her, I knew she would head straight home.

It was then I noticed it was the same boy that had been stalking me and leaving me notes! He held his hand to his face where I smacked him with my bag, I felt a little guilty but mostly angry so I pressed him with more questions.

"What did you think this was funny?! Perving on me and than harassing my cat?! I swear if you don't quit it I'll tell the principal and see how you like being stared at all the time!-" I paused when I noticed he was staring at me and blushing which made me frown to realize he wasn't looking exactly _at_ me, so I looked down.

I screamed, began hitting him with my bag again and yelling, "What the hell you _are_ a pervert! Staring up my skirt you have some nerve!"

I stopped when I heard him cry for me to, I finally put my arm down as I panted and looked away.

"I'm really sorry!" He cried, "I didn't mean to stalk you! I noticed you had this really adorable cat with these cute whiskers and pretty fur and she followed you home every day so I followed you! I really didn't intend to creep you out but I wanted to compliment her but I couldn't saw it to her face so I wrote notes for her-" He yelped and flinched when I pointed my bag at him threateningly, it was mostly to get him to stop talking.

"Wait...you were following me and slipping me notes everyday because you like my **cat**?" I spat incredulously, when he gave a whimpered 'Mm-hm' in response, perhaps to afraid to talk back, I glared and with a cry hit him roughly in the shoulder with my bag again.

"Ah! Come on, stop!" He wailed, "You've obviously gotten your revenge by _now_!"

I pouted angrily and looked down. Then without moving, I jerked my hand down to help him up, he flinched at first but after some hesitation he took it and stood up with a '...Thanks.'

I heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Saeyoung's brother, Saeran waiting there for him. I gave him a nod which he returned before look back at Saeyoung and hissing, " _Don't_ stalk me or my cat again, okay?" Without waiting for a response I humphed and marched away, overhearing the Choi brothers talking as I left.

"How long have you been there?"

"The whole time."

"Whaaaa?! Why didn't you help me?!"

"Because you deserved it, idiot!"

I gave a faint smile, at least Saeyoung's brother wasn't so bad.

~8~

A/N: That's the end of the first chapter! This is just a little thing I made, let me know if you're interested in more and please give feedback, okay? I'd really appreciate it, even just a quick word or two it'll just take a second! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: Of Strawberry and Chocolate

**Mystic Messenger High School AU**

 **Chapter 2:** Strawberry Drizzle and Chocolate Flakes! Make No Mistakes!

I chomped on my piece of toast in the kitchen of my home, while my older brother, Satoshi, cooked at the stove. He has short light brown hair and yellow eyes, currently wearing the pink bear apron I bought for him.

"Better hop to it or you'll be late, squirt!"

He sang across the room.

With my toast still shoved in my mouth I whined, 'Am ghompinhg!' Which made Satoshi blink and turn to me, "You're what?"

I groaned and swallowed, trudging over to the door to grab my bag, "I'm going, I'm going! Come on Mushi!" I smiled down at her as she meowed in response and walked after me.

Satoshi laughed and called,'Have a good day!' as I closed the door behind me. I didn't get far to see Saeyoung standing in my driveway, pouting and his hands deep in his pockets.

I all but growled as I stalked over to him, bag once again at the ready as I spat, "Didn't I tell you to lay off creeping on poor Mushi and me where are your manners?!-" I swung my bag when Saeyoung yelped, hands in the air and crying, "Stop, stop, stop! I come in peace!"

I stared at him in disbelief before narrowing my eyes at him, to see if he was telling the truth. Then I sighed and lowered my arm and grumbling, "Then why are you here?"

Saeyoung gulped and looked down, "Your friends found out what happened and...taught me a lesson," Saeyoung rubbed his head and shivered, I could only assume he was recalling the trauma dealt by Tsukiku and Michiko, "They told me if I want to make it up to you I should walk you to school and back since they can't for awhile...Is that okay?"

I smiled wryly and nodded giving him a quick 'Let's go.' Before walking- a little faster than usual- forcing Saeyoung to keep up.

~8~

Tsukiku, Michiko and I were walking back to their classroom for lunch later that day, when they noticed Zen in the midst of a larger crowd of girls than usual. It was at that moment I recalled something, "Oh! I forgot it was Valentine's Day!" Michiko and Tsukiku looked at me as if I grew two heads and I blushed in embarrassment.

Michiko stared for awhile longer and pointed out, "Hey, he's not accepting them? I wonder why?" We all looked closer and indeed, Zen looked sheepish and even a little guilty as he denied the girls' chocolates. Some girls got angry, others cried or shrugged, but eventually the crowd of fangirls thinned and dissipated. We walked up to see him sigh in relief.

At first Zen jumped at the sight of us before sobering, "Oh, Michiko, Tsukiku and Sora! Is there something you need?" Michiko tilted her head in response, "Hey Zen, we noticed you were denying your fans chocolates when you usually accept them. Is something up?"

Zen rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Oh that? Uh...It's just I have so much chocolate at home already, I can't accept anymore! I guess it's only natural for me, haha!" What was suppose to be an easy going chuckle came out more of a squeak, and Zen seemed to be dreading any of us noticing it.

"...You like someone?" Tsukiku was the first to speak with a small smile on her face, luckily for him since she could say all our thoughts while giving him the least trouble. Since no doubt Michiko would subject him to an intense interrogation. I turned to Michiko to she her huff and her jaw shut, clearly 'How could you get so many early morning~?' Had been on the tip of her tongue.

To our surprise Zen began to stutter and blush, quickly negating the topic and making a swift getaway. We had mostly done it to tease him, but for once the popular kid liked someone in their school, what a twist.

~8~

We returned to their classroom, moving past the disheveled chairs and tables to their desks at the back. And another surprise awaited us at our desks. Two boxes lay there, one blue neatly wrapped in a yellow ribbon, the other poorly wrapped in red paper and a haphazard yellow bow, covered in visible tape, the difference in wrapping was almost comical.

We went over and investigated the boxes, seeing they were addressed to Tsukiku and I, we took our respective presents. I personally was surprised I had gotten anything, I never got a gift on Valentine's Day before.

"Ooh! Open yours first Tsukiku and read it out loud than Sora! Haha this is so cute! My little girls growing up!" This made me roll my eyes, though I hoped Michiko wasn't upset she didn't get one. Whatever these were it was obvious the people behind the gifts did this together, so It didn't mean no one liked Michiko by any means.

Tsukiku opened her gift and inside were white chocolate bon-bons sprinkled in chocolate flakes, "My favorite chocolate..?" Tsukiku murmured in surprise before she took the card inside and read it, "Dear Tsukiku, a lot of people say you're violent and you're apart of a shady gang but I know you're not! You're really sweet and pretty and you help out a lot, thank you for all you do! Happy Valentine's Day! Sincerely, your secret admirer. Hm…" Tsukiku stared at it for a moment before her signature small smile spread on her face and she gently took out a bon-bon between her index finger and thumb before eating it contently.

"Huh? That's it? No heart-reaching confessions or dramatic explanations of love?!" Michiko sighed and flopped into her seat, "What's the point of making Valentine's chocolate when you don't ask the person to be your Valentine! Jeez, that boy…"

Tsukiku and I blinked at her in surprise, Tsukiku was still chewing so I spoke, "That boy...do you-?" Tsukiku interrupted with a nervous laugh, "Hahah! I just meant the person must be a boy! U-unless it's a girl I guess- Anyway! You, Sora! Open yours!" Michiko stared and me nervously and drummed her fingers on the back of the chair that she was kneeling on. I sighed and opened mine without preamble.

Looking down I saw my favorite flavor as well, brownies of dark chocolate drizzled in strawberry syrup. I blinked before I noticed another note tucked in the side, so I took it and read it out loud, "Sora, sorry for making you uncomfortable. I noticed while I followed you, you are very considerate of your friends and really cute. I hope these brownies will help me make it up to you. ...Saeyoung."

I felt my cheeks steadily be set alight, which made Michiko smile and squeal, "Aw~! Sora is embarrassed! How cute!" Still blushing I grumble and took a chocolate much like Tsukiku had and chewed it, trying to critique the chocolate to shave my embarrassment. Though the squares weren't perfect and were lumpy, they had a bitter and slightly sweet taste to them, complimented by the strawberry. "They're really good…" I mumbled before taking more.

It was then we all jumped when we heard a muffled whooping beyond the classroom door, a smack, then a whine. Soon I realized who it was and yelled angrily, "Saeyoung I told you to stop stalking me!Now get lost!"

On the other side there was some scrambling before it faded and I sighed. That guy was really pushing his luck.

Though...it was really sweet of him to make chocolates for me. Maybe he's not so bad.

But he's still a weirdo.

~8~

A/N: That's chapter 2! Yay! Thank you to those who took the time to comment! It is fun for me to make this series and I have a lot of plans I'm excited to do as you can see from the many mysteries in this chapter~ I was planning to make it longer but it may be better making these chapters roughly 1,200 words each or so. Short and sweet but I kinda go with the flow when it comes to writing so they may get longer or shorter. As for the questions other than the obvious who sent Tsukiku those chocolates, (it may be obvious who did tho lol) why was Zen flustered? :o And Who IS the evil space giraffe? … That's about it lol. Tell me who you think it is who dear Zenny has the hots for! And thank you for reading~! (Sorry for the kinda long A/N)


	3. Chapter 3: A Cup Of Coffee

**Mystic Messenger High School AU**

 **Chapter 3:** A Cup of Coffee.

I squinted at Satoshi in suspicion as he pouted in dismay at his tray of burnt omelette rice, a contrast to the perfectly pristine cup of coffee as always. Satoshi was an excellent cook so it was rare that he would burn a meal unless he was distracted.

"Is something on your mind, Satoshi-nii?" I couldn't help but inquire.

"Ah? Hahaha…" He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, and I felt a strange sense of deja vu. Though I couldn't pin-point where I had seen it before, "I'm fine Sora-chan. I guess I'm just tired this morning, that's all. You should hurry on to school, now."

I blinked and my brows furrowed, I began to feel more worried for my brother now, "Satoshi-nii...It's Sunday today." I smiled at him wryly as he coughed in surprise and a little embarrassment. "Oh...I forgot, haha. Looks like I'm more tired than I thought. Anyway," He made a show of checking the time, "Would you look at that! It seems I'll be late to work! Early shift today." He set up to leave, ruffling my hair and with a wave he slammed the door. Leaving me bewildered behind him.

~8~

Michiko, Tsukiku and I met at a small milkshake parlor in town later that morning. Michiko was pouting over her shake and swirling the straw in the mushy mix, which was not like her, usually she would be digging in with gusto along with her pile of strawberry mint ice-cream. Was everyone acting odd lately?

"What's up with you Michiko?" I muttered, incredulous, "Usually you start drinking straight away, what's bothering you?" In response, Michiko slammed her fist into the table, making us jump and leveling Tsukiku's milkshake, said girl giving Michiko a menacing glare which she ignored.

"Zen has been avoiding us!" Michiko grumpled. Tsukiku and I weren't that surprised it bothered her so much, Zen and Michiko were close friends and spend a lot of time together with their common interests and mannerisms (though Michiko was more humble than the white-haired boy). Whenever Zen was being cornered by his fangirls Michiko would swoop in and save him. And now he was ignoring us, so it must bother her that she misses her friend, although…

"And before you ask," Michiko continued, "No I don't like him. I know I may jump and romance and relationships but Zen is a close friend. He's like a brother to me and now that he's ignoring me," She denies romantic interest with ease but seems in tears with her next thought, "Did I do something to insult him? Is he ignoring me because he hates me now?" More than anything Michiko valued friendship, especially with those closest to her, both Tsukiku and I didn't want to see her upset.

"We'll go and talk to him." Tsukiku nodded to herself and got up. Michiko blinking, her mouth agape in her tears while I was similarly confused. We sat there for a moment while Tsukiku disappeared from sight, on a mission. Soon we snapped to attention and scrambled after her, yelling to get her to stop.

"Hey where are you going?! / We don't even know where he is!"

~8~

We crouched in front of a stylish cafe, hidden in the bushes. We all peeked to look at Tsukiku's phone, on Zen's Twidder page.

"I guess you're right, Zen is pretty predictable, huh?" Michiko muttered, one arm crossed, the other held in a thoughtful position in front of her lips. "No wonder his fangirls are always able to find him…" I agreed peering in to examine the status update.

There clear as day, was Zen's current location.

'Getting a refreshing coffee Lumi Cafe after a hard workout! (๑/ゝڡ◕๑)/' With a stunning selfie outside the cafe, as usual. It was also interesting to see his friends replies, Jaehee and Yoosung lamenting and wanting a cup of their own (Jaehee just wanting to be there with him, probably), Jumin correcting him and his ensuing twitter war with Zen. But most of all Saeyoung's simple '( ƅ°ਉ°)ƅ'. Which made Sora almost fall over and laugh her head off.

Strangely enough, that was the cafe her brother happened to be a manager at so Sora knew where it was straight away. They planned to go in and simply confront him, Operation Peace=Zen or some weird code name Michiko had come up with.

With that they snuck in, wearing goofy hats and shades, ready to execute their plan when they were halted by a sight that threw them.

Zen was at the counter, Satoshi taking the register and it seems more than his order. They both were chatting animatedly and blushing even though Zen had long since gotten his coffee. There was even a line of grumbling customers behind him but neither Zen or Satoshi seemed to care.

Leaving swiftly the girls sat at their table in the milkshake parlor, their drinks pushed away and Michiko's ice-cream long since melted as they confirmed their suspicions. Zen had refused chocolates on Valentine's Day, he was flustered when they interrogated him _and_ avoided them ever since. Satoshi was becoming forgetful, burning breakfast practically every morning since Valentine's _and_ becoming late for work even though he is usually very diligent and on time.

If they aren't already dating, Satoshi and Zen had prominent crushes on one another.

~8~

"Tsukiku-ssi!" Yoosung ran over past the stands of the school field. Tsukiku and her soccer team had just finished their daily training and were packing up at the end of the next day. She and Yoosung got along rather well, since Michiko was both a member of the Student Council and the Theatre Club (got knows how she had the time for both) and Tsukiku had no problem helping her out (which was often) that meant Tsukiku and Yoosung had spend a significant amount of time together. She liked him, he was sweet and polite, much like Jaehee, the other member of the Council. But...she found Yoosung a bit cute too, the way he would become flustered sometimes and stumble over his words when teased, she enjoyed it.

Though she was a bit confused to see him now, they did get along well but it was rare he would approach her outside of club activities. She blinked in mild surprise as he ran over to her, lowering her sports bottle from her lips and setting it down. She stood up from the bench she was sitting on to jog over to him and see what he needed, worried from how frantic he was.

"What's wrong, Yoosung-ssi?" Tsukiku frowned, the Korean honorific felt natural to her now. Although she was Japanese, she felt it was only right that she refer to him how classmates in his school would back in Korea. He smiled when she first called him that but said she could use '-san' if she wished, like everyone else did but she simply brushed it off. Being away from home with very little of your culture around you was of course difficult, not to mention having to learn a completely different form of Kanji. And though it seemed Yoosung and his friends had done this effortlessly, it only gave her more resolve to show them the respect she had that they would do such a thing and give them the small form of familiarity to them she could in the process.

"The festival preparations…" He panted, trying to catch his breath, "They've all been destroyed!"

~8~

 **A/N: Yay another chapter! I have more planned indeed. So far there hasn't been much plot I guess, just kind of snippets with quick conclusions or maybe you guys prefer that? I would really love to hear your thoughts, it would really keep me motivated to do more chapters and get more out! I won't stop but I really hope you guys enjoy what I'm writing as I do.**

 **And what? Zen likes Sora's brother?! What's THAT about? lol And it seems like Tsukiku and Yoosung are getting along too! I wonder why Yoosung would come running to Tsukiku first about their club project instead of going to the other members? Tsukiku only helps out every other day, right? I wonder… huehuehuehue~**


	4. Chapter 4: Malicious Mysteries, Part 1

A/N: Important A/N at the end ^^

 **Mystic Messenger AU**

 **Chapter 4:** Malicious Mysteries, Part 1

Tsukiku stared at Yoosung in shock as she processed his words, he was talking about the festival. Though Tsukiku wasn't a member of the Student Council or the RFA, when Michiko asked she never minded lending a helping hand. She was especially needed for the festival being organized by the council and RFA as a heavy lifter and general helper, so she was more hands on for this project of theirs then she had been before. Tsukiku supposed it made sense he would come to her to let her know.

"What happened?" Tsukiku frowned and crossed her arms, paying intent attention to his explanation.

"I-I don't really know…" Yoosung looked down in dismay, "I entered the club room to check on all the supplies we made, but everything looked broken and...and spray painted on...I think this was done on purpose."

Tsukiku was again taken aback by this, baffled by why someone would do that, and angered that someone would tarnish all that hard effort she and her friends had put in together.

"Show me." Without delay, Tsukiku rushed ahead to reach the club room. Not really surprised by Tsukiku's abruptness, Yoosung could only call out for her to slow down before running after her.

~8~

Tsukiku skidded to a stop before the club room door, paying no mind as Yoosung accidently bumped into her with a yelp. She pulls open the room door and marches in, Yoosung scurrying after her, and Tsukiku is appalled by what she sees.

Boxes of important equipment torn open and smashed, colorful banners and decorations shredded and sprayed with black paint. Wooden boards they planned to construct stands and a stage with broken in half and splinted across the room, even chairs and tables simply belonging to the room upheaved, books and bags with their contents also strewn about the ground. The room was a complete mess.

What made Tsukiku's blood boil were the scrawls of chalk and marker on the black and white boards, nasty comments about the Student Council, RFA or someone in particular she wasn't sure. Comments Tsukiku wouldn't dare repeat.

"A-are you okay, Tsukiku-ssi?" Yoosung looks at the strong girl in concern, seeing her fists start to clench.

Tsukiku simply lets out a sigh and unfurls her fists, before giving Yoosung a small smile that makes his heart skip a beat. Tsukiku turns to him fully with a confused expression, and a question on her mind.

"Yoosung-ssi, if you just found out what happened, why not find Jaehee-ssi or Michiko? I'm not apart of the council or RFA like them, wy did you come to me first?" Tsukiku stared at him curiously as his cheeks began to redden and he fidgeted with his hands.

"I-I saw you outside in the field, so I went to you first," He made the excuse and Tsukiku nods in acceptance, she didn't really feel like asking further for the moment, "Do you know where Michiko-ssi or Jaehee are?" Yoosung continued.

Tsukiku frowns and shakes her head, but before she can continue, they both turn to hear the room door slide open. Jaehee and Michiko were chatting as they entered. Tsukiku and Yoosung stiffen as they knew what would happen next.

They step to the side as Michiko and Jaehee freeze in place and take in the scene before them, their eyes widening in surprise. Jaehee stays still but Michiko takes trembling steps forward to the centre of the room. She reaches down and gently lifts the tatters of their former welcoming banner, stomped on and slathered in black paint.

"W-what happened…?!" Michiko almost whimpered in bewilderment, clenching the torn fabric in her fist.

Tsukiku is the first to come to her senses and places a hand on Michiko's shoulder in comfort, leaning down to reach her.

"We don't know, but we'll find out, and make sure it doesn't happen again." Tsukiku looks on sadly as Michiko stands, dropping the small piece of cloth. She startles when she hears a sniff come from the red-haired girl, usually such a cheerful and optimistic person, it's rarely that she's ever heard Michiko cry.

"I'm sorry...I should go." Michiko turns and runs from the room, Tsukiku and the others calling after her.

Tsukiku lowers her arm and looks down, feeling guilty she hadn't managed to cheer Michiko up. Jaehee places her own hand on Tsukiku's shoulder with a polite and reassuring smile.

"I'll let Mr. Han know and hopefully we can have everything replaced. Thank you for all you've done even if you aren't apart of the council or RFA, Tsukiku-san." Tsukiku shakes her head tiredly as if to say, 'it's no trouble,' and looks to where Michiko ran from the room.

She knew out of everyone, even if Michiko seemed laid back or care-free at first, that she worked harder than anyone to make this a reality. Late nights and staying behind after school to make sure everything was well organized, not to mention she made sure to give just as much attention to the theatre club as well. Stressed from the work and still worrying about Zen, Tsukiku wasn't surprised Michiko had reached her limit to see all that hard work tarnished so quickly. Though Tsukiku was simply disappointed in herself she couldn't help more sooner.

~8~

Michiko slowed down when she arrived at the courtyard, sniffing and rubbing her eyes. She liked how quiet it was here during lunch, Michiko always liked hanging out with her friends the most, but sometimes when she was overwhelmed she prefered to be somewhere quiet and relax.

She trudged further into the courtyard and slumped over on one of the benches, hugging her arms against her chest, concentrating on her breathing and trying to relax. She wasn't really sure how long she had been there by the time someone's legs entered her vision causing her to look up. She flinched as she recognized who was before her, and his entourage.

"Hirohito...what do you want?" Michiko looked away and wiped her cheeks to make sure there was no sign she had been crying, she didn't want to be seen so vulnerable in front of someone she wasn't close to. Especially if that someone was Hirohito.

She knew him as a former member of the Theatre Club and he seemed harmless enough at first. Just another boy with a handsome face that made him think he was better than everyone else. While she disliked people like that, she didn't really pay him and his friends any attention. That was until she found out he and his friends made a game called 'ten dates' where one of them would chose a girl and get her to sleep with them within the ten date deadline or else they lost, and the rest of them bet on whether or not they would succeed. She discovered this from girls in the club who had been hurt by this, so she decided they should be removed from the club.

She was glad Zen agreed when she brought it up with him, but when she told Hirohito he came hostile towards her and told her he'd 'get her back'. Though she hasn't seen him since until now.

"What's got you so down, Michiko-chan? Someone ruin your pity party?" Hirohito responded with a question of his own, tilting his head and sneered at her.

At first Michiko was ready to tell him to leave her alone, when she realizes the second meaning of that question. She already worked out what he had done, but to hear that coming from him. His sneer and cocky attitude sparked a righteous fury in her. So she decided to stand from where she was sitting and give him the piece of her mind he deserved.

"How _dare_ you ruin the hard work me and my friends put into those decorations!" Her outburst seemed to shock him to take a step back, a response she took a small amount of pleasure seeing, "You can bully me all you want but I won't stand it if you use your grudge against me to hurt the people I care about-"

Hirohito interrupts and rounds on her, " _You_ were the one turning your nose up at me for nothing! My friends and I were just minding our own business when you kicked us from the club! It's only fair you get what you deserve!" Hirohito advances on her a takes the fabric of her blouse in his fist and tries to tug her.

"Oi."

At that moment another hand grips Hirohito's shoulder, hard enough to make him yelp and let go of her. Michiko's eyes widen when she sees who that hand belongs to.

~8~

A/N: Hello again, though it's been a LONG time since I've been here I can't apologize enough. I have to own up to the fact I'm terrible at updating and planning stories. Though I like the stories I've written for this and the characters, the pacing feels very rushed and short, so I feel I should do my best to make it somewhat longer and flesh it out properly. It won't be perfect but I do enjoy writing this story and I'll be glad if anyone enjoys it as well.

My brain is put rn haha, please let me know what you think of the story. Hope it's not so dark! I have a bunch of things planned and I will get to them all, and it will get sweeter after this. This seems the same length as the other chapters but it's longer and broken into two parts! Also who came to save the day?! Poor Michiko, all the pressure is getting to her :( Merry Holidays to all~!


End file.
